


Positively Passionate.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't offer him mere 'fondness'. Promise him true passion instead. That's how you catch a Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positively Passionate.

**Title:** **Positively Passionate.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 4** **9** **6** **:** **Hard.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Don't offer him mere 'fondness'. Promise him true passion instead. That's how you catch a Snape.

**Positively Passionate.**

 

Severus was outraged that Minerva had dared sign him up -and then forced him to attend- this ridiculous speed-dating soiree. He'd managed to petrify everyone who'd approached him so far into blessed disinterest with a single, hard, smile and a softly-delivered question:  
“What's your stance on cannibalism?  I'm very fond of it.”

He'd known his tactic wouldn't terrify Potter, but he'd never imagined he'd be the one left squeaking when the brat gave him a scorching once-over and a come-hither purr:  
“I'd eat you out-I mean 'up' in a flash, Headmaster. I'm very fond of...No. I'm positively _passionate_ about you _._ ”


End file.
